halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayne-I428
} |-| Mark V = } |-| Gen 2 = } |caption1 = 428 wielding an MA5D|homeworld = Earth|birth = September 1st, 2526|died= October 5th, 2598|gender = Female|height = 7ft|haircolor = Brown|eyecolor = Blue|affiliation = Unified Earth Government|rank = Chief Petty Officer |spartantag = I428|realname = Jayne S. Tyranian|tag = I428|servicenumber = I428|unit = Incognito Company|born = August 7th, 2524|hair = Brown|eyes = Blue|cyber = |status = Alive|weapon = (Formerly) (Currently)|speciality = Hand-to-hand Combat}} Jayne-I428, better known as Spartan-I428 ('''Also known as Anchor Two)', was one of the one-hundred-and-twenty eight Spartans in Incognito Company, and was also Jay-I425's twin sister. Jayne-I428 preferred to use the standard MA5D Assault Rifle, occasionally using her M6. Jayne wore white Generation Two MJLNOIR EVA armor, although before she received her Generation Two MJNOIR, she wore dark grey Mark-V armor. Her choice of Generation Two armor was based on the SPI armor she wore, and despite the Gen-2 armor being more high-tech, it reminded her of being part of Incognito Company. I428 learned multiple martial arts during her training, such as Tae Kwon Doe, Jujitsu, and a street fighting technique known as Krav Maga. Biography Early Life Jayne Tyranian was Jay's twin sister, and thus she went through many of the ordeals as he did, such as witnessing her mother's suicide after hearing about their father's death. Jayne actually managed to handle this well, but was still very bitter about it. She was very quiet in comparison to Jay, who was talkative. Before she was taken into the company, Jayne Tyranian, son of Tyranians, and Jayne's twin brother, Jay, bore witness to a terrible tragedy when their mother, Sarah was fighting with their father, Alan. During the fight, Sarah grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and stabbed Alan 17 times in the chest. Jayne was the one to call the police, and soon afterwards Sarah Tyranian was convicted of murder. Now essentially orphans, they were sent to their aunt and uncle on the neighboring system of Beta Hydra. Now living on Beta Hydra III, Jayne and Jay were bullied heavily by the children at their new school for no apparent reason at all. This would not last long, however, as one month later a Covenant invasion was commenced. Miraculously, Jay and Jayne survived by hiding in a storage container in their basement, but suffered when they had to hear their last living relatives die. The two were saved when five army troopers came into the house for shelter, only to find the two. While two of the soldiers would be killed during their evac, they managed to escape. Recruitment Jayne was recruited alongside her brother when ONI operatives wanted to recruit Jay. However, Jay said that he would join if Jayne joined, and Jayne was originally to be sent to Alpha Company, but was cut and was redirected to Incognito Company. Incognito Company Jayne did fairly well in training, and mastered martial arts later on in training. She was also considered extremely talented when she would fire at the firing range, and would be trained skillfully with a SPI Armor Jayne was given her SPI Armor and was deployed on the shield world in 2540. Sheildum Spartan-I428 fought well on the fallen world of Sheildum, helping Fireteam Gamma One secure the area and prove herself. The Falaknuma Campaign MJOLNIR In 2551, Jayne was extracted from Falaknuma, and taken to the orbital station above Reach, and given her Mark-V MJOLNIR Armor, being assigned to Anchor Team, which was essentially Fireteam Gamma One being re-named. She chose grey and red Mark-V MJOLNIR Armor. The Fall of Reach Jayne ended up being separated from the rest of her team, but worse, she had witnessed four fellow Spartans from Incognito Company be brutally murdered by one elite. Jayne did manage to kill it, but she was reminded of why she had become a Spartan. The Attack On Beta Hydri VI New Mombasa Jayne fought on New Mombasa, mainly evacuating as many civilians as she could, but also fought as many Covenant that attacked her, which was a very high amount. The Spartan-IV Program Jayne was recruited in the Spartan-IV Program, and trained fairly well, and received her Gen-2 MJOLNIR Armor, where she would choose white EVA Armor. Battle Of Requiem Jayne played a large part on Requiem, taking on an entire Phantom by herself, taking control of it and helping evacuate multiple Marines to the Infinity. Post-War [[The Spartan's Prayer|The ''Spartan's Prayer]] Jayne was one of the hangar guards who managed to hold off the insurrectionist's until they retreated, after they found out that their leader was killed by Kal-I338. Jayne ended up leading one of the refugee camps after the Spartan's Prayer crashed on The Ark, while her brother, Jay, lead attacks on the Banished. Finally, she, Jay, and Kal attacked the Banished's four jamming stations, managing to destroy one of the jamming stations, before the enemy caused the group to fall back. Beta Hydri VI Jayne and the rest of Anchor Team, after escaping from Installation 00 on the UNSC Halo's Shadow, went to Beta Hydri VI, where they would meet up with Spartan-I303 to fight the Insurrection on the world. Installation 02 I428 went to Installation 02 alongside her teammates, being one of the first in her team to find Adam-I420, the reason they were there, and after being stranded due to a Guardian, she practically ran into him while she was stumbling. Neos Atlantis Jayne and Anchor Team were forced to fight against a group of assassins on the world. She, enraged, fought against her would-be killers and brutally killed them. Installation 00 (Again) Jayne, after her team returned to Installation 00, was annoyed, but didn't seem to have an overall problem with it, being the calmer one on her team. In fact, she had a conversation with Adam, who hadn't really been on Installation 00 while the rest of Anchor Team was. She helped Jay and Kal look for the HAVOK Nuke, and had checked in the crashed ship's armory, which was where she found it. Jayne, after finding the weapon, found strange growth on the bodies of the deceased, but ignored it and returned to the ship. Harvest Jayne and Anchor Team left Neos Atlantis, and they went to Harvest. Jayne ignored the low morale of the Marines on Harvest, but noticed her brother was concerned. However, a Guardian appeared and released an EMP. She and Jay made the decision to escape by a Pelican. Adrift After escaping from Harvest, the team noticed that the Pelican had cryotubes. Jayne went into cryo and was later woken up in 2562. Waking Up Jayne woke up from cryo and witnessed the problems the Created had, well, created, and was concerned after Adam's AI, Zoey confirmed the destruction. Maria's Rampancy After hearing of Maria's rampancy, Jayne was concerned, despite not really being a fan of the Smart AI. As such, she wished to help the AI, however was never able to due to the AI being in Jay's helmet during his death. Earth After getting to the surface of Earth, Jayne, Jay, Adam, and Kal were sent on an operation to recover a slipspace drive from Insurrectionist hands. However, during the attack, they became overwhelmed, and they realized that the bomb had been repurposed as a bomb. Jay, willing to help his team survive, made them run and activated it, where Jayne witnessed her brother's death. While it was a tragedy for the rest of the team, it was even worse for Jayne, as Jay was the only family she had left. Operation: COBRA Of all the things that scarred the Spartan, Operation COBRA scarred her the most. After witnessing her brother die, she was hoping the dying would stop. Unfortunately, it was only the beginning, and she saw Kal die by Insurrectionist hands. Mr. Black After Jayne and Adam made an alliance with Mr. Black, they went to Station Delphi, where they find the Flood. Jayne and Adam attempt to escape, but Black shot Adam in the back with his Plasma Rifle, and Adam is devoured by the flood. Jayne returns to the UNSC Dagger of Despair and reports the latest casualty of Anchor Team. Death After witnessing her team, and friends, die, Jayne moved to Persia IX, but would die in 2598 during The Fall Of Persia IX, where she would resist against a Brute. Personality Jayne was often, unlike her brother, Jay, was very polite, but could become angry when certain things would happen, causing her to replicate Jay's behavior, however, she did not periodically call herself a "badass." However, whenever the mood, she is highly deadly in a fight. Due to Jay being her twin brother, many thought they had twin telepathy, however, both thought of this being ridiculous, and even getting annoyed when someone said this. Career Service Vitae |} Category:SPARTAN Category:IE Spartans Category:Incognito Company Category:Anchor Team